The present invention relates to a coupler terminal unit for a speaker unit, and more particularly, to a type thereof which requires only a minimized attachment space.
A speaker unit is generally provided with a coupler terminal unit for receiving therein an input sound reproduction signal. One conventional coupler terminal unit is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional coupler terminal unit C is fixedly connected to a tongue or attachment piece 3 formed with a hole 3a. The attachment piece 3 extends from an outer peripheral edge portion of a speaker frame 2 provided with a magnetic circuit. In other words, the attachment piece 3 extends outwardly in radial direction of the speaker frame 2. The terminal unit C includes a flat plate portion C1 formed with a hole 10 and a rectangular housing portion C2 integral with the flat plate portion C1. The flat plate portion C1 is secured with a terminal piece 6 formed with upstanding cut pieces 6X and notches 6Y for connecting lead lines or litz wires (not shown). The housing portion C2 includes upstanding wall 4 defining an internal space, and input terminals 4A are provided within the space.
The coupler terminal unit C is connected to the tongue piece 3 of the speaker frame 2 at the flat plate portion C1 by means of an eylet 5. The eylet 5 extends through the holes 10 and 3a and then pressure is applied to the ends of the eylet for its deformation. Therefore, the eylet 5 is positioned between the speaker frame 2 and the housing portion C2. Since the housing portion C2 is largely protruded, the housing portion C2 may become an obstacle in order to connect the tongue piece 3 to the flat plate portion C1. That is, the eylet 5 cannot be easily inserted into the holes 10 and 3a, and it would be rather difficult to apply pressure to the eylet 5 for its deformation due to such spacial problem.
Further, in case of a speaker unit for its installation in a vehicle compartment, only a limited space is provided for the attachment work. Furthermore, installation of the speaker unit to the vehicle compartment may also be troublesome due to various protruding components of the vehicle. In this connection, according to the conventional arrangement, since the coupler terminal unit C largely extends from the outer peripheral edge portion of the speaker frame in a radial direction by a length L, the unit C may apt to be abutted on a neighbouring vehicle component. Accordingly, installing posture of the speaker unit may be obliged to be modified.
Moreover, if the coupler housing C2 is in direct contact with the vehicle component, vibration of the vehicle may be transmitted to the speaker unit through the coupler terminal unit C. As a result, vibratory noise is directly transmitted to the speaker unit, to thereby modulate reproducing sound.